marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Wilder (Earth-TRN769)
; | Relatives = Geoffrey Wilder (father); Catherine Wilder (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN769 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businessman | Education = High school student | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles | Creators = Russ Cochrane; Kirk A. Moore | First = Marvel's Runaways Season 3 9 | Death = Marvel's Runaways Season 3 10 | Death2 = | HistoryText = This version of Alex Wilder originated in a timeline in which Gertrude Yorkes was killed by Morgan le Fay. By 2021 Alex had started a company called Wilder Innovators, with his father Geoffrey now working for him. On the third anniversary of Gert's death, Alex Wilder from the future of 2028 arrived with a mission to kill the original Runaways, followed by a version of Chase Stein determined to stop him. 2028 Chase got the present Runaways, himself excluded, together and explained to them the situation. 2021 Alex initially refused to believe that he would go on to try and kill his friends, but Chase explained that one of them had followed in the footsteps of the PRIDE and planted a bomb at future Alex's office in an attempt to kill him and that 2028 Alex was acting out of self-preservation. Karolina then realized that with all Runaways accounted for, future Alex might go after their loved ones, such as her girlfriend Julie. Everyone went to Karolina and Julie's house, where 2021 Alex was told to stay back while Nico easily subdued 2028 Alex with her magic. However, 2028 Chase was unable to take away his Time Machine away before 2028 Alex used it to travel even further in time, back on the day before the Runaways knew of their parents' human sacrifices. The team followed future Alex back in time to Atlas Academy and Nico once again restrained him with magic and placed him in the school gym, where 2021 Alex had a talk with himself, trying to understand how he got to that place. The Runaways considered restraining the 2021 Alex to prevent the 2028 Alex from coming to pass, but eventually declined to punish him for the crimes he did not yet commit. 2021 Alex then made a commitment not to become his evil future self and Chase send 2021 Alex back to his own time to prevent him from learning too much about his own future. The rest then time-traveled to the day of their final stand against Morgan le Fay, where 2028 Chase prevented Gert's death, thus rewriting the timeline, which resulted in both 2021 and 2028 future Runaways being erased from existence. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * portrayed Alex Wilder on Marvel's Runaways. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers